


non exieris- never surrender

by commanderastra



Category: clexa - Fandom, commander lexa - Fandom
Genre: Commander Lexa, F/F, Heda Lexa, f/f - Freeform, gxg, lexa fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderastra/pseuds/commanderastra
Summary: lexa x you(lexa x reader)lexa was a sweet devil and you were a mean angel. destruction meets destruction and creates a catastrophe.go to tumblr for faster updates :) (@commanderastra)





	1. i

once upon a time, destruction was met with creation. life was about more than just surviving.

 

once upon a time, an angel and a devil fell deeply into a love that seemed to be destined; and it was. but it was chaos, there was a mean angel and a sweet devil.

 

it was as if the moon and the darkness fell in love, neither were meant for eachother, and maybe destiny was wrong.

 

lexa, this was the devil's name. lexa.

 

lexa was a sweet devil, eyes so green they held the keys to the universe locked inside of them. they looked like the inside of a deep green forest, but sometimes, the forest was on fire and you could see it in her eyes. she was manipulative and seductive, using people's weaknesses for her own profit. _it's what i do to survive,_ she always said. _i'm lexa, i'm a survivor._

 

then there was the angel. you. sweet and pure but with an unholy mind. lips as dirty as a sinner but the rest of you cleansed and holy. eyes deep and held the stars in them. when you first saw her, the devil, you couldn't help but stare. your first instinct was to go over and do something, but you stayed in your place. besides, an angel and a devil are not suppose to fall in love. it is practically in the laws of the universe, but it seems as if the universe went and broke all of its laws just to bring you two together.

 

you were at a meeting, the purest of the angels and the most destructive of the demons came together in order to discuss terms. it had been going on for years, the hatred and the madness at eachother's people. no one was sure why anymore, but all they knew was that it was wrong. evil and pure did not mix.

 

you saw her staring at you, the demon. you wanted to know her name. you met eyes and the beyond seemed to stop. time didn't exist in this realm but everything seemed to freeze.

 

her lips. they were red and dark and you wanted to touch and feel them, and if any of the other angels could hear your thoughts you'd be banished in an instant. her hair was long and dark, her skin warm toned and matched olive oil.

her face broke into a smirk as she began eating some of the food placed on the table, continuing her eye contact with you. your fingers began to tingle and there was something not right.

you have obviously loved before but there was just something about her, something not right. your mother pulled your arm causing you to stop your eye contact.

"y/n, this will either end in flames or we all walk out peacefully. we are trying to make peace today, the devils and us have agreed. but not all of the ten demons and ten angels may agree. i want you to leave if things start getting ruff." you nodded.

you couldn't die, but you could feel pain. you sat down and continue to sneak glances at the girl in front of you. the meeting continued for awhile before screaming broke out.

 _"peace ste nou gon way kom our kru_. if your people injure ours we have right to hit back. if you do not hit first, neither will we. yu gon in gon wrong."

one of your closest guardians, rose, spoke up. "i do not agree to this. you are dirty, evil sinners, and you will hit us until we are down. you will take our power."

you sighed and looked around. when was this going to end? you ate some bread and cheese and rolled your eyes. the hairs on your neck stood up and you looked up. the devil was looking at you again. before you knew it, yelling happened once more between both sides and the devil was grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the room.

she let go when you exited into the palace. this divided the land of the demons and angels.

"lexa." she held out her arm and slightly nodded for you to take it.

"y/n," you said as your grabbed her arm. you wanted to hold her there forever.

"why did you drag me out? aren't you suppose to be selfish and for yourself?"

her dimple near her mouth came out and she smirked again, leaning in close. you were able to feel her hot breath on your mouth, and you had never experienced lust before. that day you learned a new sin.

"not for everyone. today i decided, not for you. too beautiful to be burned up." you couldn't help but stare at her eyes, the green was something you had never seen before. a combination of the galaxy that you had only seen once, and a deep forest. your eyes traveled down to her lips and they were so red, like cherries, and you wanted to taste.

you knew this was wrong, she was seductive and simply bad. she was chaotic and messy. but she was beautiful. you had to question whether you were looking at the goddesses or her. she was alluring. she pulled you in like a siren, singing sweet melodies through wicked lips. you knew you were already setting yourself to fall, but you would fall through time for her. lexa.

"do you like what you're seeing?" she joked, licking her sinful lips and looking at you with those damn forest eyes.

"yes," you had whispered before realizing you had said it. you didn't regret it. her face held obvious shock before returning to it's normal smirk, but in that split second, you noticed fear.

"y/n," she had bit her lip while staring at yours, "let's leave. i'd like to introduce you to ecstasy, _ai hodnes_." you were not sure what that meant, the language of the demons is much different from the language of the angels, but you'd like to find out.


	2. II

the corruptive devil had held your hand gently, clasping it around hers lightly, as if she wasn’t afraid of losing you, which, she wasn’t.

“where is it that you are taking me, lexa?”

“i am to show you what real fun is like, y/n.”

she had let go of your hand and you two were now walking side by side. the sky around you was a wonderful orange, and it had made the white flowers and trees stand out. the land of the stars was certainly prettier than the human’s realm, you had to admit.

“lexa, tell me about your people’s history.”

the devil looked at you, pupils dilated, making her look even more sinful.

“as you wish, y/n. the land of my people is called the land of serendipity. but i live in mount olympia, with my mother.”

“what is serendipity? and who is the woman who birthed you?”

lexa had come to a wall, nothing fancy, it was grey and ugly. you had no idea what you were doing at an ugly stone wall with green branches covering it, until lexa had touched it and it went up in bright, red flames.

she looked at you in that moment, not that you would ever know, and she know she was setting herself up for a fall. she knew she was going to destroy you.

your eyes held amazement, before she walked ahead and told you to follow. the wall and bricked over after you both passed through it.

“serendipity is something related to the word fate. it means destined fairness, or change for a good way. my mother is athena, goddess of war.”

“what is fate?”

lexa’s eyes widened, “you know not of fate?”

you shook your head.

“fate is what the universe destines. the universe is much more powerful than all of the gods and goddesses combined. the universe decides who it wants or what it wants, and makes it happen.”

you nod. “so, your mother has a title? the goddesses of my land do not, considering us all are goddesses.”

“yes. the system in which my land works is the servants and maids are the lowest of class. although everyone is equally wealthy besides the chosen ones, the servants must live with their masters. the servants are souls who were trapped in purgatory, we took them and brought them here. the normal demons are, well, just the normal demons. then comes the children of the kings and queens. these are the royals, and of course above them are the kings and queens, ruler of their portion of the entire land. next are the chosen one’s children, or i, and then the gods and goddesses.”

“interesting! that is much different from the land of my people.”

you smiled at her, but her eyes held wickedness.

“although, there are powers stronger than the goddesses and gods. the seven deadly sins. there are seven prophecies, seven demons who hold unique gifts. telekinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, and more. this is because they are the emotions they posses, they created the deadliest sins. these sins are lust, greed, envy, wrath, gluttony, sloth, and pride. you, ai hodnes, are looking at the exception, the eighth if you will, the combination of lust and greed.”

you were beyond confused.

“i thought you said there were only seven? and your mother is a goddess, correct? which gift do you posses?”

lexa smirked, pulled you closer, arm wrapped around your waist. your shirt lifted slightly, and you could feel her warm hands meet with your cold stomach. you gasped lightly at the exposure, these things never happened in your land. 

“story for another time, angel. anyways, we are going to swim. you must know how to, correct?”

“very well so. my father is Neptune, ruler over our seas.”

lexa’s eyes sparkled, and you swore you saw flames erupt in her green irises.

“he is? so you must be of royalty then, correct? that is why you were at the meeting.”

you nodded, before looking forward and seeing a world of blue. there were gardens surrounding you and the sky was purple, there were golden structures towering over the garden. 

“you’re beautiful,” lexa blurted, but she couldn’t help it. this wasn’t a love story, though. she was stetting you up to be destroyed, by her own accord. she needed entertainment, and unfortunately, you were her next victim. she was going to toy with you, make you fall for her sinful lips and corruptive eyes, and then rip you apart.

you looked up at lexa, her eyes were a collision of gold and green, and you were helplessly addicted.

“oh, merde,” you had said again.

lexa raised an eyebrow, helping you over a small creek, before asking, “you have said that twice now. what does it mean?”

“it’s a sinful word,” you had replied, sighing.

“and what must you be reciting a sinful word for?”  
“nothing.” you.

you practically screamed the word in your head. it was her. you know you were going to drown in her, she was intoxicating and you cursed at yourself for being so foolish and weak.

she stared at you differently, as if she had heard you.

“have you ever been in love?”

your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“what is..love?”

lexa stopped dead in her tracks and felt an emotion that the evil residing in her veins was never meant to feel. she felt guilt.

“it is euphoria, it is what draws you into another person and it is the strongest emotion that one could feel. it beats any sin. love exists among anyone, but soulmates are destined love, the universe creates soulmates, but can never bring them apart.”

your eyes glistened at the idea of a new emotion, and you wondered what it was like.

“we have no love, from where i come from. only arranged marriages and no star infused emotions. have you ever felt love?”

lexa’s eyes darkened, and the heat of her hands burned you. you pulled away quickly, although you tried to look as if you felt no pain.

“yes,” and that was all lexa said before turning her head and looking away.

lexa had a side of her that you had never seen before, the one that made her into a demon, the one that made her evil.

you wondered if love could cause harm as well as pleasure.

“right around here,” she announced before opening a gate with a key, and your eyes widened and a gasp erupted from your mouth.

there was a beautiful city, the ocean wide and spread around it, waterfalls cascading down cliffs to meet the sea. the city was golden and shiny, a many temples rested on the outskirts.

you could see a lot of green and could already tell there were many exotic gardens surrounding the temples and buildings. 

“it is beautiful,” you stated, mouth agape.

“yes,” lexa agreed, “come.”

you were met with two men, wearing red pants and black paint on their faces.

“order me a ride, acacius and bion,” lexa ordered.

the two men smirked and chuckled, looking lexa up and down before whistling towards the sea.

“as you wish, goddess alexandria.”

“i told you to not use my title, you chimps. stop staring at me like i am an object, you must bow down to me, remember?”

lexa’s voice was strong, and the two men instantly nodded, being frightened by her tone and the darkness that resided in her eyes.

two dolphins swam up to the beach, making lovely noises, sounding elegant, like your land’s music.

“are you ready?” lexa asked, holding her hand out.

you took it, and held it firmly. she may have not been afraid of losing you, but you sure as hell were afraid of losing her.


	3. iii

laughter escaped your lips as your legs felt the cool water below you. lexa's soul relished the sound and made her hands shake. lexa could never fall in love again, not after costia. costia was the reason lexa closed herself off, and ruined people's minds with the touch of her finger. it was fun for her, but it also filled the void that costia had created.

"stop here!" lexa shouted, as the beach came into view.

once you stepped onto the sand, you took your golden sandals off and smiled at the feeling that arrived once your feet touched the black sand. although your beaches were golden and gorgeous, the black sand made you feel some type of way. one that you couldn't name. the sand was hot and burned your feet, but you ignored the feeling and looked up at the sky.

you knew times were different in the demon's kingdom. you had long days that seemed to last for eternity, but the demon's time was meant to be shorter. or so you had heard. it made you feel like life had meaning. 

the sky was set to a brilliant pink, reds were laced into the color and blue set the entire thing together. 

lexa grabbed your hand gently, admiring the soft skin that you possessed. 

"you're beautiful," lexa said, feeling your arms. 

"yes, but so are you," you said, your confidence was boosted after the demon complimented you. you felt like a completely different person, you were used to your soft spoken words and shy eyes. today was different. you felt powerful.

lexa looked you in the eyes and admired the e/c that was surrounded by gold, she had seen many goddesses eye colors (including costia's), but none shone the way yours did.

"i see you're gaining confidence. i admire it," lexa smiled, feeling her way back down to your hand. 

"where shall we go?" you asked, curiosity laced in our voice as you looked up at the wonderful red, glass buildings. 

"we are going to a party, ai hodnes. there's a wonderful one being hosted tonight by my own mother, celebrating my birth."

your eyes glistened with admiration, "how interesting! i have never had my own day celebrating my birth, as i share the same date with all of my siblings."

"how many siblings do you share?"

you sighed, rolling your eyes.

"many. too many. my favorite is triton, he is a merman."

lexa's eyes glistened red around the outer edges. anger.

you pulled away.

"have i said something to offend you?"

lexa sighed, shaking her head. 

"no, i am sorry, ai hodnes. but you must know of costia?"

you shushed her, "we never speak of that name in my land."

lexa smirked, "speak freely. this is not your land."

you shied away, yet nodded.

"costia was an angel who fell in love with a corruptive demon. she left our land to do the joining and marry this demon, but was killed by my brother, triton."

lexa looked away, a terrible feeling in her stomach. 

"yes, yes. sounds about right."

your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"did, did you know my sister?"

lexa looked at you and smiled.

"of course not, ai hodnes. let's get on with our journey."

you swallowed the sick feeling in your gut. costia was the most loved person in the land of the stars. when she died, all things died with her. and then you were born, giving your people hope of a greater future.

lexa whisled and in a few moments, a creature the size of a mountain flew down, landing right next to lexa. 

you screamed, running backwards until you fell. the creature blew out a puff of smoke.

"draco, no! chil yo daun!" lexa shouted, making the creature glance at her and bow its head.

lexa laughed at your state.

"draco is a dragon."

"d-dragon?" you questioned, eyes fearful.

lexa walked towards you, streatching her hand out.

"here, take my hand, y/n."

you glanced up at her, a stupid decision. you trusted her, and you should not have.

you grabbed her hands, and they were hot, giving your soft hands blisters.

"ouch!"

lexa glanced at you, glancing at your hands. 

"i am sorry!" 

she let go of your hand, and blew on it.

you slightly smiled. maybe the demon could care.

"i will heal you once we get back to my living chambers."

you nodded, taking a look at the dragon.

"must we ride him?" you asked.

lexa smirked, dragging you over to the large animal. 

"yes."

lexa helped you get on the creature, and she sat in front of you, to direct him.

you wrapped your small arms around her, resting your chin on her.

"are you ready, princess of the stars?"

"yes, lexa," you laughed.

-

you arrived in front of a gigantic castle, one that made the large dragon look small. 

"lexa, it is beautiful!"

you jumped off of the dragon, and gave it a pat to show your gratitude. 

the building was stained black and red glass, and shimmered with the reflection of the sun. 

lexa watched as you studied the castle. she sighed, why must she do this to you? you were such a sweet angel, and maybe that's what drew her in.

maybe, maybe, maybe.

-

you were in lexa's sleeping chambers. you were a little weary of all of the demons that were around you, and you began to feel unsafe. how long had it been since you were home? was you mother worried? 

 

lexa smiled at you, before stripping.

you shielded your eyes. the people in your land never were provocative unless it was with their lover. 

"lexa!"

you glanced through the small spaces between your fingers and saw her toned body. she was wearing no top, but still had her skivves on. your face flushed a bright red.

lexa walked towards you, an evil smirked placed on her face. 

you unshielded your eyes, and swallowed the lump in your throat. you felt dirty, this was not like you at all. but something deep down inside of you loved it, you loved the rush it gave you to be bad. 

lexa smiled, before taking off your raglan.

"aren't you hot?"

you nodded a face flushed a deep red.

"yes, lexa."

she smirked, before going behind you and untying your corset.

she let it drop to the floor before letting out a breath. corrupting you was much easier than she thought.

you stood stone still, shielding your breasts from her view.

she whispered in your ears, "let go, ai hodnes. let yourself fall."

so you did.


End file.
